nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Silly Sausage in Meat Land
Inspiration RE: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Silly_Sausage_in_Meat_Land?curid=50346&diff=175703&oldid=175698 The blog post in question begins with Nitrome mentioning this game and not the original, so to me in particular, it feels like they are addressing both games. Since both encompass the same mechanic, would it not make sense to have this on a page that also talks about the two? In other words, wouldn't it make more sense to move the overall inspiration to Silly Sausage series? 15:42, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :They're talking about the game's mechanic, which remains unchanged from Silly Sausage. -- 20:15, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Vague comment by Nitrome A discussion about the game (from here): :azzamckazza: Was loving it until the 'use gems to continue or watch and ad' *delete* :Nitrome: Sorry to hear you disliked the checkpoint system. I guess it's not for everyone but I would say that you get a lot of extra gameplay from collecting the gems which you end up feeling more significant and important to collect because you use them for something. It introduces a risk/reward mechanic that we felt was very satisfying and added to the experience. Pushing the game to be one huge level only made it more interesting too as did coming up with devious places to put the gems so we did build the game around it rather than hacking it in. It was an experiment...we'll see how popular it is. This sentence: "Pushing the game to be one huge level only made it more interesting too as did coming up with devious places to put the gems so we did build the game around it rather than hacking it in. It was an experiment...we'll see how popular it is." Now, "so we did build the game around it rather than hacking it in. It was an experiment...we'll see how popular it is." is this referring to Nitrome's placement of gems in the game, checkpoints, or the game's level design of a large level with many checkpoints? I think it is referring to the game's large level with many checkpoints, as it would seem strange for Nitrome to build a game around gems. Another question: if what Nitrome is referring to can be identified, would this comment still be able to be used as a source, or is it too vague? -- 14:43, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :I read it as them referring to the checkpoint system. It's not uncommon for gems to be deviously hidden. I'm pretty sure Nitrome is missing some commas in their statement: "Pushing the game to be one huge level only made it more interesting too, as did coming up with devious places to put the gems, so we did build the game around it rather than hacking it in." The whole comment has an emphasis on the checkpoints system, since this is what the original commenter was addressing. I'd quote that section particularly as "Pushing Sausage in Meat Land to be one huge level only made it more interesting...so we built the game around it rather than hacking it in." :If you can, find a second source that maybe explains itself more clearly (since I anticipate this will be one of the game's major complaints) and then use that instead of this. But this comment seems okay for the most part. 16:50, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'll use this source for now and update it if Nitrome mentions it again (they will probably mention it on Twitter, they stuff like that a lot). -- 18:14, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :::What about "It was an experiment...we'll see how popular it is."? I think it refers to the level design again. If it could be identified when it is referring to, that would be great, as it also would be another interesting fact to add.-- 18:17, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Cushion Nitrome posted on Twitter a cushion version of the Silly Sausage in Meat Land icon that they received from an advertizing agency as a gift. Would this be something worth adding to the article? Because Jon Annal clarifies that the company who made it was an advertisement agency and the company did not have that much interest in Nitrome. -- 17:43, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :Not really sure if it's relevant enough to post in the page but I don't think the fact that it was made by an ad agency should have much bearing on whether it's added to the page or not. I'm fine with either adding it or not adding it. 23:38, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :Nah. At best, it can be a trivia point. But don't go about making it a huge deal. 23:50, October 26, 2015 (UTC)